Episode 8341 (18th December 2018)
Graham calls a truce with Sarah, but Cain gives him a final warning about leaving his family alone. Meanwhile, Jacob enjoys a night in with David and Maya. Plot Bernice confronts Graham and Nicola. Graham congratulates Debbie on being found not guilty and tells Sarah that he's glad that she's out and about, but they're sour towards him. Jacob arrives home but immediately walks out when he sees Maya there. Maya advises against David talking to Jacob, instead offering to do it herself. Priya goes to call the police but Graham stops her. Graham works out Lydia knows who trashed Home Farm but accidentally reveals it was one of the Dingles. Faith tells Debbie that she has a plan to make Rodney move out. Eric is pleased to see Sarah out and Debbie is suspicious when Faith asks when Rodney is back home and tells Eric to be back at seven o'clock. Gabby tries to force Jacob and Liv to make up. Jacob is cold towards Maya when she goes to talk to him. Daz has managed to get back his delivery driving job with the Hotten Courier. Amelia is not in the Christmas spirit, and she still blames herself for their eviction. Dan decides to see if the council has anywhere for them to live on their old estate. Bernice refuses to celebrate Christmas with Nicola. Gabby and Liv are concerned about Jacob's behaviour towards Maya. Maya and Jacob talk outside and Jacob admits he feels jealous when he sees her with David, and that he misses her. Sarah tells Graham that he trashed her house and snaps at him. Graham begins to get upset when Sarah tells him that Joe left when they needed him most. David still thinks Jacob has a problem with Maya so Maya suggests they hang out more together, as she misses him too. Graham tells the Dingles that he still loves Joe but Joe is gone and is never coming back, and that Sarah needs to focus on getting better so they should draw a line and get along. Sarah and Graham call a truce. Jacob and Maya talk and make up. Robert and Nicola are thrilled at how much they've managed to get out of Home Farm. They decide they can continue the scam for a while longer. Graham tells Megan that he enjoyed getting Nicola to clean up the mess. They kiss passionately. David is pleased to see Jacob and Maya getting along. The Spencers turn on the Christmas lights but Amelia is still in a mood. Daz offers to work extra hours to help pay the rent. Faith has gotten dressed up and lights candles and is seducing Eric when Rodney bursts in. Faith storms upstairs and Eric is angry with her. Faith is pleased that her plan seems to be working. Graham goes into the kitchen to find Cain sitting at the table. He warns Graham to stay away from the Dingles but Graham tells him it's getting boring. Cain threatens to kill him if he even drops a hint about their secret. Jacob gets a text from Maya saying that she can't wait to see him tomorrow. Cast Regular cast *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye Guest cast None Locations *Main Street *Farrers Barn - Living room, kitchen *Home Farm - Living room, kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior, exterior *Dale Head - Living room *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Pollard's Barn - Living room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes